Miscommunication
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: ...A relation with the lack of communication is fated to fall."


A/N: This is also posted here:

hetalia-kink. Livejournal . ?thread=8157890#t8157890

My ideas are not original so I would like to credit this pretty piece of fiction for giving me an important idea:

Fanfiction .net /s/4814587/1/Words

(Remove the spaces on the links)

--

Kiku felt it. He felt how Heracles had been acting indifferently towards him these days, and yet he did not act and decided things as it was. Kiku was not an expressive person but he was definitely not insensitive, he knew there was something wrong but he could not tell what. He looked back and tried to remember when it all begun.

--

"A_i...Aishiteru_" _Heracles said looking directly into Kiku's eyes. Kiku's eyes widened but he smiled a soft smile. _

"_Quit joking Heracles-san*, I think what you meant to say was 'suki' which means 'I like you' " Kiku gently replied. He restrained himself from blushing, because he didn't want to expect anything. He doesn't want to cling to his fantasies. He doesn't want to hurt himself in the end. _

_But he didn't know what pain he caused upon Heracles, and even if he did he tossed the thought away thinking it was his imagination. _

--

It was after that situation when Heracles started distancing himself from him. Kiku laughed and quickly brushed the thought away. He shook his head. It was absurd. Heracles couldn't have been serious when he told him that. He probably misused the word after all Heracles was not a native speaker of Japanese.

_But deep within him he hoped Heracles was serious; of course he won't admit it, even to himself._

--

Days, weeks and probably months went by and Heracles had continued his apathetic attitude towards Kiku. Kiku's whole lack in human communication problem is not helping either. The distance within them physically and emotionally was starting to bother Kiku. He never felt so alone in ages. Of course the other nations are there around him but nobody could fill in the gap that was created when Heracles had started to build an invisible wall between him and Kiku. Heracles was always there with him when nobody else seems to care. Heracles saw the small details about him that the other nations did not. Heracles was always there to keep him company and is the only one who can read him. He always thought Heracles was the only one who understood him even without him needing to say a word.

But then a relation with the lack of communication is fated to fall.

--

"Heracles-san…Please stop this." Kiku pleaded as Heracles continued to be unresponsive. Kiku finally decided to find out what was going on. He wanted to know what he did wrong, what was wrong, the reason why Heracles' attitude towards him changed. Kiku had asked nicely, but he was not getting any response. Heracles stayed still, lying down at the grass and continued to gaze at the sky.

Kiku sighed. He walked towards Heracles who was lying down on the grass gazing at the sky, he took a sit beside him, and he looked Heracles' eyes.

"Heracles, I'm sorry." Kiku whispered but he knew Heracles could hear him.

Still no response. Kiku sighed again.

Kiku then leaned down hovering over Heracles, his face centimeters away from Heracles' face, making it impossible for Heracles not to see him. Finally their eyes met, after so long. It gave Kiku a strange feeling being able to be this close with Heracles after so long. So long it felt like eternity.

--

Heracles' eyes widened at the intensity of Kiku's eyes. His expression softened. He had to admit he missed Kiku. The sun set behind them, and the only sounds to be heard were the sound of their breathing, the wind the fluttering of the birds' wings. They stayed like that for a moment, relishing every minute.

"Heracles-san will you please stop ignoring me now?" Kiku breathed breaking the silence.

Heracles did not reply but he smiled a small smile. His right hand found its way on Kiku's neck while his left hand snaked its way to Kiku's waist. He pulled Kiku into a kiss and tightly embraced the smaller man. Then he rolled over locking Kiku under him. Now it was Heracles who was hovering over Kiku. Kiku's eyes widened shock at the sudden set of actions Heracles did.

"Aishteru."

"Heracles-san, are you still into that kind of joke?"

Heracles expression was a clear indication of hurt; he pursed his lips but then continued speaking.

"S' agapo…I love you"

At this point Kiku had gotten the reason why Heracles has been ignoring him. He had offended Heracles by not taking him seriously. Kiku smiled, he realized in the time span that Heracles had ignored him that he needed Heracles. That he could not function properly if Heracles was not there.

Kiku wrapped his arms around Heracles.

"I'm Sorry." He murmured at Heracles. His eyes stared at Heracles' green ones.

Heracles leaned down to kiss him. He nipped at Kiku's ear, and trailed down to his cheek and then he found Kiku's lips. It begun as a chaste kiss but it got deeper. Their need for each other surfacing. **

--

The sun shown brightly above the field, Kiku opened his eyes to see a Heracles sleeping peacefully beside him hands around his waist. He blushed at the thought of what happened last night but he genuinely smiled. He leaned down and kissed Heracles, then he whispered:

"Boku mou…._I love you too_"

Anon's note: * I didn't know how Kiku would address Heracles so I made him call Greece Heracles-san

** Use your imagination for the smut part or somebody else can fill in the smut part. Because I'm embrassed to write Smut and it'd totally fail.


End file.
